stuck like glue
by Renesmeeblack13
Summary: i luv this song by sugarland! and it is so a bamon song! so here is what i have cooked up! ps i suck at summerys, plz read!


**STUCK LIKE GLUE**

***HEY GUYS I JUST LUV THIS SONG BY SUGARLAND AND I SSSSOOOO THINK ITS A BAMON SONG,SO HERE IS WAT HAS BEEN COOKING UP IN MY MIND 4 SSSSSOOOO LONG!***

**Btw i dont own anything!:(((**

_Absolutely no one knows me better,_

_No one that can make me feel so good,_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_Everybody said we never would,_

_And just when i start to think they're right,the love has died,_

Oh god! I am **so** mad at damon right now. I could just kill him. Well not exactly _kill_ him, but hurt him and hurt him** bad.** I mean i know i love him and all but some times it was just too much. When i am with damon, every thing feels so good. He is so charming and seriously no one knows me better than him, not even elena or my parents or anyone. Sometimes i feel like he is _Mr right, _my dream come true, but sometimes like **now **i just think that its just not love.

I think elena and caroline were right, maybe i dont belong with him. Maybe its just a dream,and that is why i was here. In my room, crying about a stupid fight damon and i had. Its not like we dont fight, we **fight**. After every fight we break up and then after a couple of days we realise that we cant live without each other,_need _each other. And we have hot make up sex and get back together. But this time i have a strange feeling, feeling like the love has actually died...

_There you go making my heart beat again heart beat again heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid wont you do it do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in right back in right back in_

_And i know i'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were _

Here i was sitting in my bed, crying. My water-proof- mascara, who i now found out was not- so- water-proof , was now all over my face. I know my must look horrible. I was an ugly crier. Then suddenly i heard footsteps and then i felt a very cool and calm presence near me. I knew without a dought that it was damon. I wished i hadn't invited him into my house, now he could walk in freely whenever he wanted and i **didn't** like that idea at all.

Then all of a sudden he was next to me is arm around my shoulder, and he was trying to make me look up into his eyes. Although i was strong as a witch and i know i could hurt him but right now i was just not in a mode.

"bonnie you look horrible!" he said in a very soft voice. I know i should be mad at him for saying this, but i just couldn't help. The way he looked at me, like a little kid trying to seek forgiveness, i just couldn't help it.

I laughed slightly, giving damon a small punch on the arm. "i hate you!" i said wiping away my tears.

"but i love you!" he said, now with a wolfish grim stuck on his face.

"i still hate you!" i said now kind of enjoying this.

"oh really!" he said with mischief in his eyes now. I didn't really know what he was up to, but i knew i wouldn't enjoy it.

And then all of a sudden he started tickling me. Everybody who knew me knew how ticklish i was. I couldn't help it and started rolling on my bed bursting with laughter. I was not in my control any more, i was on damon's mercy.

"god! Stop! Please damon! Please just stop!" i said between fits of laughter, but he just wouldn't listen. " first say you love me" he said, still tickling me. He was **so **enjoying this, and i **so **hated that fact.

"ok! Ok! Fine, i will say it i love you! I love you! I love you! Now would you please let me go!" i asked, no _begged _him. After that he let me go. "good, now come here and kiss me." he demanded. And i did as he said. I just couldn't say no, and after all we were in love so who cared?

_Some days you know i wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right fight about it all night_

_Had enough you give me that look_

_I'm sorry baby let's make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that_

"oh god damon! Will you please cut it out!" i screamed on top of my lungs. I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. I was so tired and frustrated now. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to let it go, just let it slip away.

So i turned towards the door, i was just about to leave when damon ran infronte of me. God how i hated him for being vampire.

"where are you going?" he asked.

" i am going back home to pack my stuff for tomorrow." I said flatly, without any emotion.

"no! No please dont go!" he said making_ that_ face.

_There you go making my heart beat again heart beat again heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid wont you do it do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in right back in right back in_

_And i know i'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were _

Now i couldn't do anything. He gave me _that _look. Well i didn't really know what that was,it was just a look he would give me and after that i would not be able to fight him anymore. I loved that look not only because it was so beautiful and any girl would kill to have a boyfriend who looked like that, but because it was a look he only used on me. No one else. Not Elena or Katherine, it was a look just for me.

"why? You just want to fight don't you?" i asked, angry.

"n-no! Well yes! You see its hard to explain. You are going to leave tomorrow for that stupid cheerleading camp, and i am going to miss you like hell. So i don't want you to leave and that is why i thought if i fight with you, you may feel bad and decide not to go." He said.

Now i couldn't fight with that, i just slightly smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. Which i am sure he will not forget for a long time.

I was going to go for the camp and he knew that, now he will know that even when i am so far away the only thing closest to my heart, was him.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_You ? ? ? ? ? ? stuck together from the atl_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Feeling kinda sick just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say whoa oh whoa oh whatcha gonna do with that_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Come on over here with that sugar sticky sweet stuff _

_Come and give me that stuff everybody want some_

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head_

_Whoa oh whoa oh up in your head_

_Whoa oh whoa oh up in your head_

_Whoa oh whoa oh up in your head_

_Stuck like glue you_

_You and me together say it's all i wanna_ do

Today was my birthday and all my family and friends were here at my house. But someone was missing. The person i wanted to be with the most, at the moment was missing. **Damon. **god! Where is he? Its my first birthday since we have gotten together and forget about giving me a present, he is not even attending my party.

"bonnie, time to cut the cake!" shouted elena happily.

"ya! Just hold on a minute, damon is not here yet." I said a little depresed.

"oh don't worry! He would just be on his way." She said trying to console me, as if it would help.

"by the way, who was going to get the cake?" asked stefan, changing the topic completely.

And then suddenly the lights went off. "happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." Came a velvet voice. I could tell it was damon. he came out of the kitchen with a huge chocolate cake in his hands.

All his clothes were covered in chocolate and cake dough. I couldn't believe it! He had actually cooked the cake for me. I and damon have been together for an year now, and this is without a dought the greatest thing he has done for me.

He slowly kept the cake on the table, and turned the lights on. After i had cut the cake, i asked him if he had actually cooked it for me.

"well, i couldn't actually find you a gift. You know i am not used to all this boyfriend stuff, so i just cooked the cake. It seemed nice and simple. So, did you like it?" he asked.

And for the answer i just kissed him, as there is nothing as simple-or as complicated-as a single, perfect kiss.

_There you go making my heart beat again heart beat again heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid wont you do it do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in right back in right back in_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue And i know i'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_There you go making my heart beat again heart beat again heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid wont you do it do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in right back in right back in_

_And i know i'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you _

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue_


End file.
